Dark Soulmate
by The AutumnRose
Summary: This is a BakuraxRyou with some YxY, MxM, and SKxJK. Also it starts of pg-13 but it will be R later. I'm bad at summaries so just read and enjoy. This is all YAOI!
1. My Angel of Darkness

Dark Soulmate

By The AutumnRose

Pairings: mainly Bakura/Ryou with some Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and maybe a bit of Seto/Jou.

Rating: This is going to start off at PG-13, but if you're good it will soon become R. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll make it NC-17 in which case I will be posting this on MediaMiner. All lemons will be posted on MediaMiner.

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future; so if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT now nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, therefore I'm not making any profit off of this.

PLEASE READ A/N: Sorry this part is so short, but I'll be posting longer chapters from here on out. How soon I update will be determined by how many positive reviews I get. Also this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be kind.

:::Ryou's POV:::

_Another sleepless night_, I muse as I slowly sit up in my bed. Glancing at my clock I vaguely notice it's a little past midnight. I decide a walk is in order; wearing only my sweat pants I get out of bed and head outside. Such a peaceful night. The moon is full but covered by clouds, making everything appear sort of dream like. The cool breeze of the night caresses my warm skin as the night embraces me. I step off my driveway onto the dirt road and head to my left. As I walk I can feel the small rocks biting into the tender flesh of my feet, but I don't care. I stop as I come to the entrance of the forest. Two paths to choose from. One inviting with an almost friendly quality about it. The other dark...ominous. I feel as if I'm at a crossroads. Which path will I take tonight; the one that leads to peace of mind...freedom? Or the one that leads to you? I look thoughtful for a moment then head down the latter of the two. "To you it is." I say in a soft voice. Perhaps tomorrow night I will find peace of mind, but tonight... Tonight I will seek solace in your arms.

I begin walking again, my surroundings getting darker with each step I take. Though I'm not scared, quite the opposite actually. You see I've traveled this path many times before, and I will continue to travel it many more times in the future. I come to a stop as I am now standing in an ancient garden. At least it looks ancient. White statues are lined here and there, old and worn; some chipped beyond recognition. Overgrown vines wrapped around the remains of what I assume was at one time an old metal gate, and what flowers that are present here are all black. To my right I notice a figure perched on a large stone pedestal that probably held a statue of sorts at one time or another.

Almost as if granting my unspoken request the clouds covering the moon parted. The garden suddenly bathed in enchanting silver moonlight. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed upon him. He is beautiful, in a dark sort of way. He looks to be about my age, but I know that he is far older than he appears to be. His long jagged silvery white hair almost glowing in the moonlight. His pale white skin almost ghostly. He has a slight muscular frame, and I blushed as I realized he was shirtless; adorned only in black leather pants and black combat boots. _My dark angel._ I think to myself in awe as I take in the sight of him. He seemed to be miles away in thought and I wondered if he even new I was here. My breath quickened when I noticed that he did realize he was no longer alone. Turning his head slightly to face me he seemed slightly annoyed at being disturbed. I want to say something to him, anything, but I my voice seems to have abandoned me at the moment.

I'm drawn to his eyes; a rich brown so dark they almost look black. At the moment they look so sad, and I have an overwhelming urge to go and comfort him. But instead we just stare at each other. Just as quickly the sadness in them vanished to be replaced by recognition. Along with something else. Something that fills my heart and body with warmth. Something that makes all the pain I've had to endure, by his hand as well as others, all worth it. Love. Love shone in those dark pools of his. Love for me. "You came." He said quietly in that deep voice of his. I slowly approached him, my hips swaying slightly. I watched as his eyes followed the movement of my body. He jumped off of his perch and stood before me. Looking up at him I replied, "I will always come to you." He smiled down at me grateful for my words. Grabbing my hands he placed them on his chest. "My heart beats for you, Ryou. For you and no one else." My heart felt as if it were the fullest it has ever been at those words. Before I could reply he leaned down and captured my lips with his. As his tongue traced my lower lip I opened my mouth slightly allowing him access. He slid his tongue inside battling mine in to submission. The kiss was both passionate and possessive, yet gentle in it's own right. Finally we pulled apart for much needed air. "I love you Bakura." I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "I love you too, my beautiful Hikari." He replied in an equally soft voice. Before anything more could take place or be said, our surroundings began to fade. He began to fade. Panic shone in his dark eyes mirroring my own, as I was soon carried off into the darkness. I barely heard the words "Don't go..." coming from behind me. By now I was feeling scared and more than a little confused. I tried everything to go back to that place. Back to him. But something far stronger than I was pulling me to some unknown destination.

TBC

Review people.... Please! Oh and sorry about the cliffy ::sweatdrops::

Bakura: Where the hell did you send my Hikari!!!

A.R.: Can't tell ya yet, but don't worry you'll get your Ryou back.

Bakura: I damn well better! ::storms off::

Ryou: Please review so that I can be found.

A.R.: ::glomps Ryou:: You are just sooo kawaiiiiiiii!!! 


	2. The Beginning part 1

Dark Soulmate 

By The AutumnRose 

Pairings: mainly Bakura/Ryou with some Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and maybe a bit of Seto/Jou. 

Rating: This is going to start off at PG-13, but if you're good it will soon become R. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll make it NC-17 in which case I will be posting this on MediaMiner. All lemons will be posted on MediaMiner. 

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future; so if you don't like it don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT now nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, therefore I'm not making any profit off of this. 

A/N: I apologize now for the amount of dialogue in this chapter but for right now it's a necessary evil. Also I finally know where I want to go with this fic, but this chapter is going to be a bit slow so bear with me. It will get better come ch. 3 (that's the Lemon chapter. ) I promise. Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. 

PLEAS READ: A very special Thank You to all my reviewers so far! You don't know how much it means to me that you all took the time to review. Thank you again!! :::Huggles::: Also since you all took the time to review, I decided I'd honor you the same way by taking the time to respond to your reviews. ;) 

sasukegirl - Thank you for adding me to your faves. :::does happy dance::: 

Angel of roses - First off a big thank you! :::bows::: Second, yes they are still Yami and Hikari (always ). And your half right about Bakura being trapped somewhere. You'll just have to keep reading to find out the details. :::winks::: And worry not Bakura will get his Ryou back; eventually --; 

Paniwi - Thank you soooo much, and yeah it was a little too short for my liking too. But from this chapter on, all will be much longer. Promise. 

Terri - lol sorry about the cliffie. 

g00dies26 - Thank you, and I'm really glad you're enjoying this. 

anubiset - Thank you!!! 

DojomistressAmbyChan - Thank you!! You got it as far as the dream sequence goes, and you'll find out where he 'went' in this chapter. lol about the Shadow Realm. 

NapoleonBone - Thank you and no problem, I'm the same way. Also thank you for adding me to your faves. 

This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far!! Luv ya lots!!!! 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
some one's thoughts> 

Ch. 2 The Beginning part 1: When We First Met 

:::Ryou's POV::: 

I'm floating now, drifting through darkness. Why were we being torn apart from each other?!>   
I screamed in my mind. Overwhelmed by all the emotions I was feeling. Sorrow, anger, guilt, joy, relief, love. I knew though, that not all the emotions I was feeling were my own. Some were his. Raw and real. Then nothing. 

I awoke in my bed slightly trembling. My face felt wet and as I reached up a slender hand to find the source, I realized I had been crying. I heaved a shaky sigh and sat up in my bed. I was confused and a little scared, the 'dream' still fresh in my mind. Though truth be told they're not exactly dreams, but something more. Something that not even I can explain. They are the only way that me and my Yami can meet now; in the realm of Morpheus. You see our love is forbidden, and for that reason it was important that we keep our meetings a secret. Not even my two best friends Yugi and Malik new. But one day I got careless, and for that reason we were caught. 

I remember the day when I first met him. My dark angel. My other half. My Bakura. That was the day that for the first time in sixteen years I felt whole. Complete. 

:::Flashback (Normal POV):::: 

Ryou had just finished his homework and was getting ready for his usual evening walk. He pulled on a pair of his favorite faded blue jeans; that used to belong to his father. Followed by his favorite white sweater and sneakers. ''Bye dad.'' He called to his father who was currently in the kitchen washing dishes. ''Bye Ryou, be careful.'' His father called back to him. ''I always am.'' Ryou replied heading out the door. It was the middle of December, the air was chilly and the sky was a silvery gray. The sun hardly ever shone during the winter in Domino, but that never bothered him. It's so pretty this time of year. People decorating with Christmas lights and window decorations!> He thought with excitement. As he walked on Ryou could smell wood burning in peoples fire places. Some older children bundled up all nice and warm were playing in the freshly fallen snow in there front yard while the younger ones were watching a Christmas special on T. V. and drinking hot cocoa inside there warm cozy houses. 

Ryou walked on to his favorite place since moving here three years ago. Domino Park. Not the kind that you would find little kids playing in, but a park with a small forest that teenagers hung out in, and a big field where the guys played tackle football. Luckily there was no one there tonight. Yes, I can be alone.> He really valued his alone time. Heading towards the path that led to the small pond, he noticed, for the first time since coming here, a new path. A path that would inevitably lead to his dark. Though he wasn't aware of that at the moment. 

Deciding to follow this new path to see where it would lead, he picked up his pace a bit. Curiosity spurring him on. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Ryou whirled around and gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'' A very handsome young man said to Ryou in a smug voice that told him he was lying. He looked to be about Ryou's age, maybe a little older. His long jagged silvery white hairy falling to the middle of his back. He has a slight muscular frame, and his skin moon white, that almost seemed to glow against the all black clothes he wore. 

''Your name?'' The taller of the two asked, with a bit of eagerness in his voice that seemed to shock him. "Ryou.'' He answered with a slight tremble in his voice, not because he was afraid, but because he wasn't and he felt he should be. "Ryou, what a pretty name.'' He said to him, letting the boys name repeat itself over and over in his mind. "Thank you.'' Ryou said and blushed suddenly feeling shy. ''What yours?'' He asked, still feeling a bit shy. Bakura smirked at this and said, ''Bakura.'' ''How old are you, Ryou?'' Bakura asked studying the smaller boys delicate features. "I'm sixteen, and yourself?'' Ryou asked. "Old enough.'' He said simply. Ryou decided to let that strange comment go and instead asked, ''Are you new here?'' ''Yes.'' Bakura answered bitterly. ''Enough about me, little one, tell me a little about you.'' Bakura said wanting to here his beautiful voice, that to him sounded like angels singing. Not that he would ever get to hear angels sing, he mused bitterly. ''Well, there's not much to tell, except that I attend Domino High." Ryou said feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about himself. "Do you often walk alone at night?" Bakura asked amused at the slighter boy's sudden discomfort. Ryou only nodded. Glancing at his watch Ryou realized he had been gone a lot longer than usual. ''Oh no!'' Ryou exclaimed. "My dad's going to kill me! I'm sorry Bakura, but I have got to get home.'' Ryou said sadly. Apart of him really wanting to stay. ''That's okay I need to be heading home myself,'' Bakura continued. ''Can I see you again?'' He asked cringing inwardly at how young and vulnerable he sounded. ''Sure, tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have any plans.'' Ryou said starting to walk home. ''How about one o'clock, I'll meet you here.'' Bakura said watching the other go. ''Sounds great." he called and waved goodbye. 

Bakura started walking the other way, thinking about Ryou. So, I have a Hikari.> He mused. This may prove to be very entertaining.> He thought, a cruel smile playing at his lips. "What are you so happy about?" A familiar voice asked from beside him. Turning to face the owner of the voice he spotted his two long time friends Marik and Yami. "Well Marik, if you must know, I was just thinking about how much fun I am going to have here." He said smugly. "Oh?" Yami inquired quirking an eyebrow at his friend. "Yes, it seems I've just met my Hikari." At this news both his friends displayed cruel smiles of their own. "Think of all the possibilities." Marik said chuckling a bit. Bakura frowned at this. "Get your own toy Marik." He said haughtily. Marik just laughed. "I don't know about the two of you losers but I'm rather hungry. What do you say we go hunting." Yami suggested as he flicked his tongue over one of his fangs. The other two nodded in agreement and started walking again. "Hey! Who are calling a loser?!" Marik asked indignantly. Yami just shrugged and grinned. They walked into the small shopping center which was almost empty except for a book store, Tony's Pizza Place, a 7 Eleven, and the few people who were still out and about. ''Time for dinner.'' Bakura said under his breath as they searched for their next meal.   


The next morning Ryou got out of bed and decided to get ready to meet Bakura. It was going to be a nice day, so he pulled on a pair of tight jeans and his favorite ivory sweater. He grabbed his sneakers and headed down stairs. The house was so warm and snug Ryou almost hated to leave. He walked into the kitchen where his dad was making them some hot cocoa. ''Hi, Dad!'' He practically sang out. ''You sure are in a good mood today.'' His father replied smiling at his son. ''What are your plans for today?'' Yaten (for those of you who don't know or haven't already guessed; that's his fathers name) asked him. "I'm going to hang out at the park and maybe catch a movie.'' Ryou replied then sipped some of his hot cocoa. ' 'Well be careful, last night on the news they said they found three young people around your age whose throats had been ripped out.'' Yaten said disgusted. ''That's awful! Do they know who did it?'' Ryou asked feeling sick to his stomach. ''Nope, none whatsoever.'' His father replied grimly. ''Well, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine.'' Ryou said. ''Just don't stay out too late tonight, you know how I worry.'' Yaten said, voice concerned. "Okay dad." Ryou said and headed out the door. 

As he walked on to Domino Park a bit of panic began to rush through him. Wait a minute, what am I doing? I don't even know this Bakura person. Why did I agree to meet with him today?> Ryou thought to himself feeling a bit odd and unsure about meeting a stranger. What was I thinking?> With this final thought he began to turn around and go home, but as soon as he turned around Bakura was right in front of him. "Oh!" Ryou cried out in surprise. He was still dressed in all black and he still looked devilishly handsome. "I'm glad you came, Ryou," Bakura said and continued, "Even though you have no clue as to who I am, you still came." Ryou tensed at the 'no clue as to who I am' remark. Could he very well be the killer? Could I be his next victim?> These horrid thoughts began to fill his mind with terror. Ryou suddenly felt dizzy. Bakura took notice to this and quickly added, "And I can assure you, little one, you are in no danger. Yet.> If you want to go now I will understand." Relaxing he replied "No, I'll stay." Ryou was surprised at himself. How could he think such a horrible things about him. He was right he had no clue as to who he was but that was still no reason to judge him like that. "So, what did you want to meet me for?" Ryou asked him as Bakura led him to a bench. As they walked Ryou took notice that Bakura walked as graceful as a jungle cat stalking it's prey. He seemed so perfect, and Ryou couldn't imagine why he chose him to befriend. 

They reached the closest bench and Ryou brushed off the snow and sat down, as Bakura took a seat next to him. "Well, you see, like I said last night I just moved here and I really don't know anyone, but when I saw you in the park last night and you actually talked to me I thought maybe we could be friends. You could show me around, if you would." Bakura answered trying hard not to gag at how lame and stupid that sounded. The boy seemed to buy it, and that was all that really mattered. Gain his trust and then tear it to shreds later. "Sure we can be friends, and I would love to show you around." Ryou replied, thinking to himself, He is so handsome, I'd like to be more than just friends some day.>****He blushed slightly at the thought. So would I.> Bakura thought to himself after reading Ryou's thoughts again. What the hell is wrong with me!? He's supposed to be a toy, dinner even. Not a friend, let a lone more.> He thought irritated with himself. 

After a brief silence Ryou decided to be the one to break it. "So what would you like to do today?" He asked timidly. "Whatever." Bakura replied. "You want to just stay here and talk?" Ryou asked. "Sure." Bakura replied. "What do you usually do for fun." Bakura asked him leaning back on the bench. "Read or hang out with my two best friends." Ryou answered. Ra, I can't believe how dull my Hikari is.> Bakura thought to himself; out loud he asked, "What kind of books do you like?" "Stuff like fantasy and horror. Mostly about vampires." Ryou finished feeling a bit childish. "**You** are interested in vampires?" He asked in amazement that some one like him would care for such a creature. "Yes, why are you?" Ryou asked almost hopefully. "Lets just say I have had some first hand experience on the subject." He said with a wry smile. "Do you believe they exist?" Bakura asked intrigued by this new information. "Well, I'm not really sure. I suppose it's possible." Ryou answered wondering if he did believe. 

Just then two men Ryou had never seen before entered the park. Bakura took notice of this and grabbed Ryou gently by the arm and pulled him behind some trees. "What are you doing?" Ryou asked him kind of surprised at how he was acting. "Shhh." He hissed in his ear. "I hate to cut this short little one, but I really have to go now." He whispered softly in Ryou's ear. "Why, where are you going." Ryou asked, not wanting him to leave. "I'll explain later." And with that he was gone. 

Ryou was left standing in the park feeling sad and confused. He sighed and left as the two strange men began to search the park. It seemed colder now and he began to wish he had brought his jacket. Ryou was about to head home when he heard a familiar voice from behind him call out his name. He turned to see one of his best friend's Yugi. "Hey Ryou, what's up!" Yugi said in his usual cheerful voice. "Not much." Ryou answered in a soft glum voice. "What's wrong Ry, you look so sad?" The tri-color haired boy asked his friend concerned. "Nothing, I'm just in one of those moods." Ryou lied trying to sound a little more cheery. Then he added, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work at the Game Shop today?" "Nope, I got the day off and I figured I would work on my History essay in the library since it's always quiet in there." Yugi replied shifting his backpack to his other shoulder. "Looks to me like you already have the whole library in there." Ryou teased as he pointed to Yugi's book bag. "Oh, ha ha." Yugi answered sarcastically, then smiled. "So what are your plans for today Ryou?" He asked the white haired boy, his violet eyes staring at him curiously. "I think I'm just going to go home and read for awhile." Ryou replied half heartedly. Yugi nodded and they said their goodbyes. 

That night Ryou tossed and turned unable to sleep. He kept thinking about Bakura, and how he really wanted to see him again. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his night stand. It read 12:00a.m. Midnight.> He thought to himself. Well since I can't sleep I'm going to the park, maybe he'll be there.> With that final thought Ryou got up and quietly got dressed. He quickly brushed his hair, then grabbed his dark blue heavy jacket and quietly crept downstairs. 

As soon as he was outside he practically ran to the park, all the while hoping that Bakura would be there. As he arrived at the park Ryou noticed the moon had been covered by the clouds in the night sky. Everything was in shadow and eerily silent. He heard a rustling in the bushes in front of him. "Bakura?" Ryou asked in almost a whisper. "No." A male voice answered. Ryou stood deathly still as a figure stood up from the bushes and began to approach him. When the dark figure was a mere two feet infront of him, the clouds parted from the moon and Ryou gasped in shock at what he saw.   
  


TBC.... 

Once again sorry for the cliffie. So who do you think it is? Tehe 

A/N: UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS!!!!   
Okay just to clear up some stuff so no one gets confused: 

If I decide to put Seto and Jou in this fic (which I probably will) Seto will be a Tuoni vampire and a Yami and Jou will be a human and a Hikari. I'm aware that both in the show and manga they are neither Yami nor Hikari, but work with me here people. This is fan fiction and A/U. 

Bakura, Yami, and Marik are Tuoni vampire's; and Yami's. 

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are humans. Though not all human's are Hikari's, these three are. 

Something's about vampire's (my version anyway) in this story: 

First off there are two kinds of vampires; 1) Tuoni Vampire - these vampires were never human, but rather born as vampires. They are true vampires. All and only Tuoni's are Yami's. 2) Lesser vampire's are undead humans that feed on the blood of living humans. They are not Yami's, though some were at one time Hikari's. Only a Hikari who is truly pure of heart can remain as a Hikari if they are turned into a vampire. 

To become a vampire, a vampire must drain a living person of all but their last drop of blood, and then the dying person must drink a portion of the vampires blood. After this, the person dies. After three days as a corpse, the person will rise as a vampire. Vampires do not age, so whatever age they died at is the age they will remain. After the age of 27 a person cannot be made into a vampire, because after this age the body is too old to handle the change. The youngest a person can be to become a vampire is 13, any younger and the body dies during the draining of blood. 

A Tuoni vampire can stop his or her aging any time they wish before they reach 27. They automatically stop aging at 27 if they have not stopped their aging at a younger point in time. Once they do stop their aging process they cannot start it up again. 

A Tuoni vampire possess abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, inability to feel physical pain while still being able to feel pleasure, and in very rare cases are able to control an element in nature (i.e. fire, ice, wind, water, lightning, etc.). 

A Tuoni vampire can feel his Hikari like a background noise. In extreme duress, he or she can feel their pain and their fear. 

All vampires live on a diet of blood alone. Though tuoni's can enjoy human food, if only for the taste. They don't need to sleep, sunlight does not harm them, nor do holy items. However, all vampires are unable to enter a dwelling until they have been first invited inside. Once invited inside, however, they can return whenever they wish, until the invitation is revoked. 

Vampire tears are tinged red with blood. 

A/N 2 READ: I am not posting the next chapter (which as I said earlier will contain the lemon unless I get at least 10 more reviews!! Also I would really like some idea's on how to set up Yami and Yugi's meeting as well as Marik and Malik's. How do you guys want to see these two 'couples' interact? Well that's it for now so review or no new chappie. 

Bakura - You better review, me and my light's lemon seen depend on it. 

Ryou - Yeah! 

Bakura - :::turns to Ryou::: I'm gonna fuck you into a coma. 

Ryou - :::gulps::: hehe 


	3. The Beginning part 2

**Dark Soulmate**

By: The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and some Seto/Jou. 

Rating: R to NC-17 depending on where you are reading this. 

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future; so if you don't like it don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT now nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, therefore I'm not making any profit off of this. 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

Tora dost daram - I love you (in Persian.) 

Ch. 3 The Beginning part 2: Shine For Me 

As soon as he was outside he practically ran to the park, all the while hoping that Bakura would be there. As he arrived at the park Ryou noticed the moon had been covered by the clouds in the night sky. Everything was in shadow and eerily silent. Hearing a rustling in the bushes in front of him Ryou asked in almost a whisper, "Bakura?" "No." A male voice answered. Ryou stood deathly still as the owner of the voice stood up from the bushes and began to approach him. When the dark figure was a mere two feet infront of him, the clouds parted from the moon and Ryou gasped in shock at what he saw. 

"M-Malik?" Ryou asked unsure. "Wrong again." The older boy said grinning like a madman. "Wh-who are you." Ryou asked shakily while backing up a step. "I am Marik." He purred in a low menacing voice, his eyes roaming over Ryou's body. Looking at Marik more closely Ryou noticed how this Marik person did look an awful lot like his friend Malik. A much darker version of his friend. Before Ryou could say anything more Marik spoke up first. "So, you must be the Hikari Bakura spoke of." Marik walked in a circle around Ryou looking him up and down, smirking to himself as the boy visibly tensed. "Nice." He said coming to stand before the smaller boy once more. "Very nice." "You know Bakura?" Ryou asked timidly. Marik nodded, reaching out a hand to grab Ryou's chin. He tilted the boy's head from side to side a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally he released him. "Remarkable." Marik stated, more to himself than to Ryou. So this is   
what Bakura would have looked like if he had been born a Hikari. He thought to himself.   
"Your name, boy?" Marik asked. "R-Ryou." He answered. Marik nodded again in approval. 

Ryou had an overwhelming urge to run, but something kept him frozen in place. Oh Kami, I should never have left the house!! Ryou screamed in his mind. Marik seemingly lost in his own thoughts took no notice of the boy's dilemma. Perhaps I will have a little fun with him. He thought chuckling to himself. 

Ryou didn't know what he should do. Should he run, scream, call for help? He had a sinking feeling that no matter what he did it would be useless. Ryou could tell Marik wasn't human, therefore his speed would no doubt surpass his own by ten fold; if not more. Screaming would only serve to aggravate the being before him, and he wasn't to keen on what would more than likely be a painful way of shutting him up. If he tried to call for help he doubted anyone would make it in time. Every prospect seemed futile. Ryou felt like crying, but he pushed that urge aside, instead opting to hold his head high in defiance. Hoping at least that his body looked more confident then he actually felt. Ryou felt his heartbeat quicken when Marik only smirked at him, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Pinned underneath him, Ryou helplessly looked into his eyes not liking one bit the lust he suddenly saw there. Fear be damned, he would rather be dead than go through what he knew Marik intended to do to him. So he did the only thing he could. He screamed. 

Bakura arched his brow at the scene that played out before him. There, bathed in the pale moonlight, stood his Hikari and his friend/lover Marik. He decided to watch and see how this played out. It looked to be amusing. At least that is what he thought before his eyes narrowed, as in only moments Marik was on top of his Ryou. As soon as he heard his Hikari scream Bakura made his presence known. 

Ryou felt the weight of his attacker being forcibly removed from him. He sat up and saw him struggling with none other than the person he had originally come here to see. "What the hell do you think you were doing Marik?!" Bakura yelled furiously. "Fuck Bakura, I was just having a little fun. I wasn't really going to hurt him!" Marik yelled back defensively. The two Yami's stopped their bickering and Bakura turned to Ryou, a scowl on his face. "And you, what the hell do you think you're doing wandering around in the middle of the night? Alone no less!" Bakura said harshly. Ryou flinched a bit at the older boy's tone, though he couldn't help the slight smile that formed on his lips at Bakura's concern for him. "I wanted to see you." Ryou answered softly. Bakura quirked an eyebrow at him, apart of himself feeling touched by this response. Quickly brushing that feeling aside he extended a hand toward his Hikari. Ryou took it gratefully and stood up. 

"What's a Hikari?" Ryou asked out of the blue. Bakura shot Marik a dirty look before responding to the smaller boy. "If you come with me I will explain everything to you. But know this little one, to know the truth you must be willing to risk everything. All that you have. All that you are." Ryou swallowed hard before nodding. "Are you sure? Once you know, there will be no going back to the way things were for you." Bakura said, giving the boy one last chance to back out and go home. He knew how this night would end if Ryou decided to come with him. 

Ryou's head was spinning. Apart of him wanted to run back to the safety of his home. But the stronger part of him, his less rational side wanted to go where ever Bakura went. Even if that destination was Hell itself. He couldn't understand how he could feel this way about someone he had only just met, and yet he knew that this was right. This was meant to be. "I'm sure." Ryou finally said. "Very well." Bakura said turning his attention to Marik. "I will meet up with you and Atemu (i.e. Yami Yugi for those of you who don't know) tomorrow around noon. It would seem Hakujou has returned." Marik's eyes narrowed at this news and he nodded curtly before disappearing into the night. "Follow me Ryou." He said once they were alone. 

The two of them walked in silence, with Bakura in the lead. Attempting to calm himself Ryou silently took in their surroundings. All around them majestic trees rose nearly to the clouds, flowering bushes and heavy brown underbrush covered in the freshly fallen snow guarding there great trunks. Then, suddenly, the trees thinned giving way to a worn path. The moon their only source of light. After about twenty minutes of silent walking they reached a small house. Well to Ryou it looked like more of a town home. "We're here." Bakura said coming to a stop. "Where's here?" Ryou asked. "My home away from home of course." Bakura replied winking at him, and then quickly slapped himself mentally at what he just did. This boy is turning me into an idiot. Bakura thought irritated with himself. Bakura opened the door, as the two of them entered, himself last. Turning on the light Bakura and Ryou entered the small living room, Bakura taking a seat on his plush couch while Ryou sat in the black leather recliner. 

"What is it you wish to know?" Bakura asked, staring at his little Light intently. "What is a Hikari?" Ryou replied without hesitation. "To really understand I'd have to start at the beginning, and this may take awhile. So before I begin would you like anything to eat or drink?" Bakura asked. "Some ice water would be nice." Ryou answered. Bakura nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Getting a clean glass from the cabinet he filled it with some water and then added the ice. Returning back to the living room he handed Ryou the glass and then took his seat on the couch once more. Taking a deep breath he began the tale. 

"Four hundred thousand years ago, Keir-Ryuujin, who is the personification of Balancecreated the Tarazu Zivar or The Jewel of Balance. This jewel is very important for humanity. Where ever there is order it brings chaos, just as where ever there is chaos it brings order. It is Balance. Where there is love there will be hate, where there is light there will be darkness, where there is good there will be evil, and where there is life there will be death. 

"From the Tarazu Zivar was born the first Hikari or Light, Ky'Na-Halal, and the first Yami or Dark, Ameretat-Hillel. Ky'Na-Halal was chosen to be the Guardian of the Tarazu Zivar, just as Ameretat-Hillelwas chosen to be the Guardian of Ky'Na-Halal. Ky'Na-Halal is the only known female Hikari to ever exist. 

"The Hikari represents everything good in the world, just as the Yami represents everything evil.   
Both are only half souls; together they are a whole or complete soul. She was Hikari (light) to his dark just as he was Yami (dark) to her light. They balanced each other out. But things are not always what they seem to be, for Ky'Na-Halal represented mortality; death, whereas Ameretat-Hillel represents life; immortality. 

"Ky'Na-Halal is the Mother of all Hikari's, for this reason all Hikari's are mortal. Whereas Ameretat-Hillel is the Father of allYami's, and why we are immortal. 

"When his beloved Hikari was finally embraced by death, Ameretat-Hillel shed his immortal coil and joined her in oblivion. You and I Ryou are descended from them. You are my Hikari, just as I am your Yami." Bakura finished. Bakura went on to explain about Tuoni Vampires, also telling him about Marik, and Atemu; who everyone just called Yami. By the time Bakura finished explaining and answering Ryou's many questions it was three in the morning. The night was still relatively young as far as Bakura was concerned and he intended to make good use of it. 

Bakura lead the smaller boy upstairs to his bedroom a smirk played on his lips. As Ryou entered and closed the door, per his Yami's request, he took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him. Bakura standing by his bed clad only in his skin tight black leather pants, bathed in the golden candlelight, he looked surreal. A beautiful demon, or maybe a fallen angel. His body perfect, masculine, and dare he say predatory. Everything about him screamed predator; the look in his eyes, his stance, the way his body moved. This was a creature who embraced the darkness he embodied. To Ryou this knowledge was a bit unsettling, in a thrilling sort of a way. 

Bakura took a menacing step forward as Ryou took a cautious step backward. "Don't fear me little one." Bakura said as he moved closer to his trembling light. With his keen sense of smell he could tell the younger boy wasn't just shaking with fear, but with anticipation as well. He could smell the boy's arousal, as he inhaled the enticing fragrance deeply, rolling it over his senses. His Hikari smelled good, his aroma unlike any other. Sweet. Pure. Innocent. "We are one and the same, you and I," Bakura continued, his voice low and sensual. "Light and Dark, night and day, love and hate, sun and moon, life and death." With every word he spoke Bakura took another step towards his Hikari. Ryou suddenly found his back pressed against the wall, his breathing shallow. Bakura's arms came to rest on either side of Ryou's head, effectively trapping him there. "We were made for each other. We need each other. Submit to the darkness my little light. Shine for me." As soon as Bakura finished speaking his lips crashed against Ryou's in a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips connected they were both filled with a sense of completion. Of being whole. It was beyond anything either of them had ever felt before. Shaking them to their very souls. Tonight their bodies would not be the only thing to become one, but their souls as well. 

Bakura gently nipped at Ryou's bottom lip with one of his fangs, drawing a mere droplet of blood as well as a moan from his little light. He licked the little droplet of his Hikari's blood and then delved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ryou moaned again, responding with equal passion; their tongues battling each other for dominance. A battle Bakura was quickly winning. Bakura pulled back from the kiss to remove Ryou's shirt throwing it to the floor, and capturing his Light's lips once more. Ryou tangled his hands in his Yami's hair while Bakura ran his own hands down Ryou's chest. 

Bakura kissed the boy's chin, then his cheek, his throat, down to Ryou's collar bone, and then his chest; capturing an erect nipple. Ryou gasped at the sensation as Bakura flicked it with his tongue and then nipped at it gently, only to repeat his blissful assault on the other previously neglected bud.   
Ryou involuntarily bucked his hips, at the feel of his Yami's sweet torture. Bakura smirked and thrust back, slamming Ryou's body into the wall, grinding his hips on his Light's aggressively. Bakura couldn't help thinking how sensitive; how responsive his other was. If he didn't take his Hikari soon he was sure he would go mad. 

Withdrawing his assault on the boy's upper body Bakura stood back and took in the sight of his other half. His soulmate. His small body was slightly flushed, his hair in disarray. His breathing was but panting gasps, and in his eyes shone a lust that nearly equaled Bakura's own. An alluring sight to the Dark one. "Take off your pants Ryou." Bakura said huskily as he too began to remove his own pants. Pants that seemed to have gotten way too tight since bringing the boy up to his room. Anyone who really new Bakura was aware that the Yami was anti-underwear of any kind. Ryou who had only just met his darker half a day ago was not aware of this. That is until he looked up from taking off his own pants. I now believe there is such a thing as too big! Ryou thought snapping his cherry red face up to stare wide eyed at Bakura's own eyes. Hearing his Light's thought Bakura let out a bark of laughter before noticing that the boy was still covered in a bit of clothing. Quirking an eyebrow and smirking in amusement at the dark blue boxers with little white angel wings on them, he said "Boxers, lose them." Ryou gulped but complied nonetheless. Bakura took in the sight of the gentler boy, grinning when his eyes settled on the boys own arousal. So big things do come in small packages. He thought chuckling to himself. Though the boy wasn't nearly as long or thick as himself he was by no means small. Above average one might say. Eyeing the rest of his Light, the only word that seemed to be able to sum up how Ryou looked to him was perfect, but even that word didn't seem to do him justice. It should have been a crime against nature for one to hold such beauty. 

Bakura led Ryou to his bed, adorned with black silk sheets. Ryou lay down on the bed, looking up at Bakura, waiting. Bakura gazed at him for a moment then asked, "Have you ever been with anyone before." "No." Ryou replied shyly. "Good." Was all that Bakura said as moved over him. It was not in his nature to be gentle, or even to consider the feelings of another. But as he looked into his Hikari's eyes, the trust he saw in them almost made the Dark one want to cry. Almost. Ryou was different. He was not just another lay. He was his Hikari, and for that reason he silently promised that he would make his little light's first time enjoyable. He would be gentle this time. For Ryou. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
This is where the lemon part would be if FFdotNet hadn't banned me for it again. Link to the lemon can be found in my BIO. Sorry but you can thank who ever it was who reported me.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They lay there, wrapped in each others embrace; both sated and content. Bakura nuzzled Ryou's neck holding him tighter. "You're mine, Ryou. Just as I am yours." He whispered. "Always." Ryou whispered back sleepily. As they began to drift off, both couldn't help but feel that for the first time in their lives they felt as if nothing was missing. 

:::End Flashback:::: 

::::Ryou's POV:::: 

I still remember waking up the next day, after our first night together, back in my own room. I had thought that it had only been a dream, that is until I sat up and was greeted with a searing pain in my lower backside. Despite the pain I still couldn't help but smile slightly. It hadn't been a dream, I really had found my other half. My dark soulmate. 

TBC.... 

A/N: Remember the more REVIEWS I get the FASTER I will UPDATE!!!! Review people you know you want too! Resistance is futile!!!!!! 

Bakura - Review mortals or face my wrath!!!! 

Ryou - Trust me you don't want him angry with you. 

Yami - :::holding up a video camera::: Hey aibou, wanna be in my porno? 

Yugi - Sure!   



	4. Reflection

Dark Soulmate 

By The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and maybe a bit of Seto/Jou. 

Rating: R to NC-17. All lemons will be posted on MediaMiner. 

IMPORTANT!!! The LINK to the LEMON VERSION of Dark Soulmate can now be FOUND in my BIO. Also if for some reason you can't access MediaMiner, and you still want the lemons just email me and I'll email you the lemon(s). Also I have decided to keep posting this fic on both FanFic and MediaMiner! 

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future; so if you don't like it don't read it. 

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No sue. 

READ THIS: Well I know where I want to go with this story, but I'm kinda having a bit of trouble (I sort of lost my notes, but DON'T worry, they're here somewhere, it's just a matter of where), so rather than have you wait too long for another chapter I present you with this. This chapter is more of a 'side chapter'. It still ties into the story, it just has hardly any BakuraxRyou in it. Mainly because this is Yami and Yugi's meeting and the like. Next chapter will be Marik and Malik's meeting (equipped with good 'ol insanity and smutty goodness.) So this chapter and the next should tide you over until I find my notes. And to make up for my lack of organization skills there will be another LEMON in Ch.5!!! 

Yami - It better be mine and Yugi's lemon. 

AutumnRose - Nope, sorry. 

Yami - :::glares::: How would you like to be Mind Crushed? 

AutumnRose - :::glares back::: How would you like to be straight? 

Yami - :::nervous::: You wouldn't. 

AutumnRose - You're right, I wouldn't. But calm down, when you and Yugi's lemon comes around you won't be disappointed. You two are fun to lemonize! ;) 

Yami - 

PLEAS READ: Thank You so much to all my reviewers! You don't know how much it means to me that you all took the time to review. Thank you again!! :::Huggles::: I'm am sooooo happy that y'all are feelin' this fic. You guys rock!! Since you all took the time to review, I decided I'd honor you the same way by taking the time to respond to your reviews. ;) 

For Chapter 3 

anubiset - Thank You!! Glad you liked the lemon, I was kind of worried it wasn't going to be that good. 

yamiskoi - Thank you so much. I know on MediaMiner I have like 515 visits but only 17 reviews. It's people like you who actually take the time to review that make writing this all worth it. 

NapoleonBone - Will do! :::huggles::: 

Black Angel Reaper - The language Bakura is speaking and will possibly be speaking (periodically of course) through this fic is Persian, though him and the rest of the Yami's will slip into Egyptian from time to time. Happy to hear you liked the lemon. And I hope I can pull of the Seto/Jou so you'll like it. I aim to please. Thanks again for the review! 

pellusid - More lemons coming soon! Glad you liked hehe 

Mlaine - I know you didn't review, but since you actually put me on the author alert watch list, I'll take that to mean you're liking this fic, so Thank You :::huggles::: 

ladywolf (Terri) - Thankies!! 

Deme - Mmm vampires :::drools::: Glad ur liking this and the lemon. Faves yay!! 

Jade Cade - Thankies and I definitely am going to finish this 

Angel of roses - Thank you and you can now find the link in my bio. 

BlueMonkeyCrossing Offline - :::catches plushies::: Thank you!! 

Shinigami24 - lol while Bakura does infact know the meaning of the word patience he just chooses not to express any. And don't worry Marik, Yami, and Bakura will NOT be raping their Lights, however my jerk of an OC might. Also I laughed my arse off at your eunuch comment. I'd have to agree with you there. 

Sionnac - Thank you and will do. 

timeandtide - Thank you, thank you, thank you, I will, I am, and they (the marik/malik yami/yugi lemons) will be here soon. 

evilgoddess1990 - don't worry I've decided to keep posting this story both at FanFic and MediaMiner. luvs ya 2!! 

Special Thank You to EVERYONE who added me to their favorites!!!! 

The Hikari's - More reviews mean longer chapters and more importantly MORE lemons. 

The Yami's - So review review review!!! 

This chapter is dedicated to Lady Threarah and Angel of roses, who were the inspiration for it!! Thank you! Luv ya lots!!!! 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

Ch. 4 Reflection 

Yugi Mouto was bored out of his mind. His grandpa had gone to visit one of his old friends, so he was stuck running the Game Shop. His best friend Ryou, he had hardly seen lately. Yugi knew that Ryou had met someone, and he was happy for his friend, he just wished Ryou wasn't being so secretive about who his special someone was. But he supposed when Ryou was ready he would tell. His other best friend Malik was out on a hunt. Ryou and himself had been shocked to learn that Malik was a Vampire Hunter, and even more surprised that Vampires even existed at all, but it did explain a lot of the mysterious deaths that had been taking place in the world. Though Malik was one of the best Hunters, even considering his age, Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but worry for their friends safety. 

Yugi sighed for the fifth time today, he really wished something new, and dare he say exciting would happen to him for a change. It was always the same routine day after day. Go to school, get harassed by bullies, come home, help around the shop, and hang out with his friends; not that he minded the last two, but it would be nice to have more than just two friends. He hated that he was the favorite target of bullies, it wasn't his fault that he looked like he was ten even though he was fifteen, soon to be sixteen. Of course being short didn't really help matters any. Ryou too used to be a target, but ever since he met his 'special someone' the bullies had avoided him like the plague.   
Sighing again, he really wished things were different for him. Little did Yugi know, he was about to get his wish. 

It was another dreary day in Domino City; there seemed to be a lot of days like this lately. The sky gray, chilling the world with it's icy wind. But none of that seemed to matter to the lone figure walking on the deserted streets. Clad in a pair of tight fitting black leather pants, a blood red form fitting sleeveless shirt, and black combat boots, Yami walked in silence, oblivious too the cold weather surrounding him. He was bored. His friend/lover Bakura was off somewhere with his Hikari, and his other friend/lover Marik was Ra knows where doing Ra knows what. He wondered about Marik sometimes; sure none of them, himself included, could be considered all that sane, but sometimes he wondered if maybe Marik should seek professional help. Yami dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it had come. After all, Marik was Marik. 

It wasn't just the lazy day that bored him, but the way his life was as of late. While being the legendary Game King, he obviously still enjoyed games of all sorts, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that after five thousand years, he had grown bored with the whole hunting and killing thing. He was ready for a change. What he wanted was something, or to be more precise, someone, he could keep, and play with. His own source of entertainment, if you will. Someone who was innocent, submissive, but more importantly, someone who would not be broken so easily. 

Back when he was still a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt, he had slaves at his disposal, most of which fit those qualifications; the last two anyway, none could really be called innocent. But that was then and this was now. Slavery had long been abolished, so his new source of entertainment would have to be willing. _Or at least easily influenced._ He mused chuckling to himself. 

He had been wandering the streets for hours, looking for something, anything, that would provide him with some sort of amusement. He was just about to give up any hope of that happening when he spotted a sign across the street from where he was. "Mouto Game Shop." He read aloud to himself. His curiosity piqued he slowly made his way across the street and entered the small shop. The warmth of the shop was a far contrast to the bitter cold from outside, and he had to admit, while cold climates didn't really bother him, the heat the small shop provided felt good. He always did prefer hot and dry climates to cold and wet. 

Since first moving here he had become enamored with a game the humans called Duel Monsters, which was vaguely reminiscent of the Shadow Games played back in his day. Which was probably the reason why he liked this new human game so much. He was quite pleased to note that this particular shop had an array of Duel Monster cards. Of course there were other things; namely comics and such. 

"Hi, welcome to the Mouto Game Shop. Is there anything I can help you with?" A cheery voice said from behind him. Turning toward the source of the voice, he gasped, for there behind the counter was a smaller more innocent version of himself. _What is this, the city of Hikari's?_ Yami thought as he studied the smaller boy. He smirked as he saw the boy gape in awe at the obvious resemblance between them. _Hmm, it appears I've found my new toy._ He thought satisfied with how this day was turning out. Aloud he said, "Your name, boy?" _Boy?_ Yugi thought curiously before answering. "Um, Yugi-Yugi Mouto." He stuttered cutely. "Well little Yugi perhaps you can help me after all." Yami practically purred. _First **boy** and now **little Yugi**? Geez it's not enough I get picked on practically everyday at school, but now I'm being insulted where I work by a complete stranger. Who looks almost like me!_ Yugi thought to himself wearily. 

Sensing a resigned displeasure from his adorable Hikari, Yami tapped into the boy's thoughts. He felt a flash of guilt that he was partially to blame, but that was quickly replaced with anger as he learned that his little light was the frequent target of bullies. This did not bode well with the Tuoni at all, his light was a part of himself, and no one insulted Yami and lived to tell about it. Those lowly humans who dared torment his Light would not live long enough to regret it. 

Yugi stood stalk still as a wave of anger flowed through him. He new it wasn't his own emotions, but rather those belonging to this older version of himself. How he knew this he wasn't sure, he just did. Yugi relaxed slightly when he realized the anger was not directed toward him, but still, why was this person so livid all of the sudden. More importantly, who was he and why did he resemble Yugi? 

My name is Atemu, but you may call me Yami.Yugi jumped at hearing a voice in his head, then snapped his head up to stare directly at Yami. "H-How did you do that?" He asked softly. Yami smirked and began to explain (basically the same explanation about yami's and hikari's Bakura told Ryou). 

When Yami finished his explanation he couldn't help but smile at the little one's small form practically radiating excitement and wonder. "So you're my Yami?" Yugi asked in awe. Yami nodded and replied, "And you are my Hikari." Yugi couldn't help himself, he practically jumped over the counter and proceeded to glomp Yami. _This is sooo cool! I won't ever be lonely now._ Yugi thought to himself happily. No, you won't.Yami mentally answered with utter conviction. /Thank you./ Yugi replied. 

_ Damn. So much for a toy. I can't use him, but I can still love him and protect him._ Yami thought to himself. Though a small part of him still mourned the loss of the whole toy idea (sorry couldn't resist :::laughs to self:::). 

_Oh no! Malik!_ Yugi thought panicked as he pulled back from Yami. "Who's Malik?" Yami asked feeling a flash of jealously. Did his little light already have someone? Yugi looked down as he answered, "Malik is one of my best friends, a Vampire Hunter." Yami raised a brow at this, though he couldn't deny that he was relived that he wouldn't have to kill who he first presumed competition.   
"That is easily solved, little one, simply do not tell him about me." Yami said almost casually. Yugi considered this for a moment, then nodded hesitantly. He was good at keeping secrets, but he was a terrible liar. He just hoped that, if Malik ever did find out he would understand. 

Yami didn't seem bothered by this in the least. One doesn't live for over five thousand years by being easy pray. _I have yet to meet a Hunter who can defeat me._ He thought with a smirk. Though it would be a shame if he had to kill one of his Hikari's only friends, it was a small price to pay. He would let no one, god nor man, take his Light from him (just met and already so possessive ::sigh:: got to love it). 

Hey Pharaoh! Where are you?> Yami rolled his eyes as Marik's voice resounded in his mind. Sometimes telepathy seemed more like a curse than a gift, like now for instance. 

What do you want Marik?> Yami asked in annoyance. 

I'm bored, and you still haven't answered my question.> Marik answered pointedly. 

It doesn't matter, I'm leaving soon anyways.> 

I'll meet you back at the house than, Bakura has news on an old 'friend'.> Marik stressed the word 'friend' with such a vicious undertone that had Yami not had such amazing self control he would have flinched. 

Fine.> Yami replied and promptly closed off the link. 

"Well aibou, I must leave for now, but don't worry, we will meet again soon." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi didn't want Yami to go, but it was probably for the best, seeing as how Malik was supposed to be there in an hour anyway. "Okay." Yugi said softly. Yami reluctantly bid his Hikari farewell and left. 

"It's about damn time the two of you showed up!" Bakura yelled. Yami shot his friend an annoyed glare while Marik just shrugged off Bakura's outburst. "This had better be good Bakura." Yami said between clenched teeth, still pissed off at having been interrupted from spending time with his newly found Hikari. "I wouldn't exactly call it good, but just the same it needs to be dealt with." Marik said from his place on the couch. Yami nodded leaning against the wall while Bakura took to pacing back and forth in their living room. Finally Bakura stopped, turning to face the other two. "Hakujou has returned from where ever the hell that bastard had secluded himself. What's worse, he's in this city." Bakura spoke icily. Bakura hated Hakujou with every fiber of his being, and with good reason. A reason only his two friends, Hakujou, and himself new. 

Yami grew deathly still at hearing this bit of news. While he didn't exactly fear Hakujou, he knew perfectly well what said person was well known for. Yami feared for his Hikari, and for Bakura's. He wasn't sure if Marik had one, but if he did then he feared for his too. "That bastard. What the hell is he doing here?" Yami seethed. "Apparently looking for Hikari's, this city seems to be crawling with them." Marik answered as both Bakura and Yami glared at him incredulously. 

"What?" Marik asked at his friends looks. 

"We've seen one Hikari so far." Bakura dead panned. 

"Two, I just met mine today." Yami said. 

"Three." Marik added. 

Yami looked at him and asked, "You found yours too?" 

"No, it wasn't my Hikari, but it was a Hikari. Some blonde dolt, who Seto has taken to calling 'Puppy'." Marik replied. 

"Ah, must be Seto's Hikari than." Yami replied thoughtfully. 

"That ice block has a Hikari?" Bakura snorted. 

Marik shrugged unconcerned. "That doesn't matter. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Hakujou before he does anything to us or the Hikari's." Marik said sitting up straight. Oh how Marik longed to rip out Hakujou's black heart. He wanted the other Tuoni to suffer greatly at his hands for what he did to both himself and Bakura. He was secretly glad that Yami had never suffered at Hakujou's hands, though he'd never admit it out loud. It simply wasn't his way. 

"I agree that Hakujou does indeed need to be stopped, the question is, how do you kill someone who has lived longer than the three of us combined?" Yami inquired. "I don't know yet, but we have to think of something. I will not let that bastard Tuoni get his hands on my Hikari, or anyone else's for that matter." Bakura snapped. 

The three Tuoni Vampire's planned well into the night as to what what they were going to do about this old enemy. Only stopping when the need to feed became apparent. 

Being made into a vampire was one thing, but being born one as they were, is another. Tuoni's are driven by an unquenchable hunger. A thirst for the blood of humans. It's a hunger, a need, an insatiable bloodlust that will not be ignored. A bloodlust that can never truly be sated, only suppressed for a short while. Whereas a made vampire can go with out for an indefinite amount of time as they get older, a Tuoni Vampire cannot. A Tuoni who tries to ignore their bloodlust will eventually go mad, killing everyone and anyone they can get their hands on, even their own kind. They will no longer be able to distinguish between friend or foe, and they will know no fear and feel no pain. They are near impossible to kill when in this state, but it is the only way to stop them. So in order to keep this from happening, when the bloodlust calls to them, they answer. 

Back at the Mouto residence Yugi was sitting in his room with his two friends Ryou and Malik. Malik had been telling them that word was a hand full of Tuoni Vampires have recently made residence in the city. This news had caused both Ryou and Yugi to go pale, for similar reasons. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by each other or Malik. 

"Why do I get the feeling you guy's are hiding something from me?" Malik asked suspiciously. When the two remained silent Malik became concerned. _Did something happen to them?_ he wondered. Just when he was about to ask, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Malik answered. Ryou and Yugi shared a questioning look as Malik continued his conversation with who ever was on the other line. They both looked up when Malik cursed. The young Hunter hung up the phone and growled. 

"I have to go on a hunt, but when I get back the two of you have some explaining to do." Malik said as he got up. He was just about to leave when he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to see Ryou holding on to it. "Be careful." The timid boy whispered softly. Malik's eyes softened and he nodded. "Promise us." Yugi said coming up to stand next to Ryou. "I promise." Malik said as he ruffled his two friends hair. Then he turned and left, he had a vampire to hunt. 

TBC 

Sorry it's kinda short and that it took so long to post an update. Next chappie Marik and Malik meet. 

A/N 2 READ: Remember the more REVIEWS I get the FASTER I will UPDATE!!!! 

Also I know it seems that things are moving kind of fast for the Yami's and their Hikari's, but keep in mind they are soulmates; two halves of a whole, so of course they'd take to one another right away. However there will undoubtedly be some conflict between them later on, 'cause face it soulmates or not no relationship is perfect. 

READ TO FIND OUT A LITTLE ABOUT THE VILLAIN/OC 

Name - Hakujou   
Name Meaning - unfeeling; heartless; cold-hearted; cruel   
Species - Tuoni Vampire   
Age - a little over 20,000; looks between 22-24   
Gender - male   
Hair - crimson red that falls to the middle of his back   
Eyes - burgundy   
Height - 6'2"   
Likes -power, causing others pain and suffering   
Hates - everyone and everything; especially Hikari's   
Brief History/Summary - Hakujou is a very powerful Tuoni Vampire. Morbid, sadistic, and just plain evil; he hates all Hikari's with a passion. He takes great pleasure in tormenting Ryou, Yugi, and Malik, but mostly Ryou. 

To get a general idea of just what an asshole this vamp is one must know what he did in his past: 

He first met his Hikari Kalevi when the boy was only nine years of age. He himself was already in his early twenties. At the age of ten Kalevi had witnessed the brutal rape and murder of his mother by his father, and then his fathers own gruesome suicide. He later found out it was Hakujou who was responsible for what happened that day. His Yami had possessed his father causing him to do what he did. When Kalevi turned 15 Hakujou brutally raped and beat him repeatedly. This went on for seven years, until finally Hakujou grew bored of his Hikari and killed him. 

He is the villain so to speak in this story, and I just wanted you all to have an idea of what an ASSHOLE this guy is. He may be fine as hell, but he is truly a character I despise. However, he's a necessary evil, and in the end he will get what he deserves and then some, but what damage will he do to our favorite Hikari's before then? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	5. My Enemy, My Friend

Dark Soulmate 

By The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and maybe a bit of Seto/Jou. 

Rating: R to NC-17. All lemons will be posted on MediaMiner. 

IMPORTANT!!! The LINK to the LEMON VERSION of Dark Soulmate can now be FOUND in my BIO. Also if for some reason you can't access MediaMiner, and you still want the lemons just email me and I'll email you the lemon(s). Also I have decided to keep posting this fic on both FanFic and MediaMiner! 

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future; so if you don't like it don't read it. 

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No sue. 

READ THIS: I have decided to put Seto and Jou in this fic; Seto will be a Tuoni Vampire and a Yami and Jou will be human and a Hikari. I'm aware that both in the show and manga they are neither Yami nor Hikari, but work with me here people. This is fan fiction and A/U. 

QUESTION: I was wondering if anyone here would be so kind as to drawing me a picture of the three Hikari's; Yugi, Ryou, and Malik together? Pretty please? I'll dedicate a chapter to you. If you will let me know in your review or email me: my email address is in my bio. 

Bakura - She couldn't draw a decent picture if her life depended on it. 

A.R. - :::sigh::: Sad but true. 

PLEAS READ: Thank You so much to all my reviewers! You don't know how much it means to me that you all took the time to review. Thank you again!! :::Huggles::: I'm am sooooo happy that y'all are feelin' this fic. You guys rock!! Since you all took the time to review, I decided I'd honor you the same way by taking the time to respond to your reviews. ;) 

For Chapter 4 

stacey4joel - Thanx for the review, the link for the lemon(s) can be found in my BIO. Enjoy!! 

evilgoddess1990 - Your welcome and thanx again for continuing to review. ::glares at Hakujou::: 

Hakujou - :::glares back::: I am how you made me. 

A.R. - I brought you into this world and I can take you out! 

Hakujou - Bring it on, Mortal! 

A.R. :::sighs::: See this is what happens when you give your characters a personality. 

Kaleigh - Thank you so much for all the wonderful praise, and your welcome for no Tea/Anzu (I don't really like her all that much either therefore in this fic she doesn't exist Mwhahahaha) 

Angel of roses - I love your reviews (I almost died laughing when I read your review of the lemon; best review ever!) Thanx for all the wonderful comments and I look forward to your next review. 

Mlaine - LOL I'm glad someone else found that funny (lol I'm still laughing about his reaction). Anywho glad you got to review, thanx for the wonderful comments, and congrats on finishing your paper! 

Black Angel Reaper - I can't find an Egyptian-English Dictionary or whatever anywhere :::sobs::: So I figured since I actually know a little Persian I'd put it to good use. Thanx again for the review, hope you enjoy this chappie! 

pellusid - lol at lemon withdrawls, thanx for reviewing again. Oh and where is the next part of your story?! I know where you live, and you don't want me to have to come over there. hehe mmm Cole ::drools a puddle and then slips in it::: 

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru on Shadow Mistress - Thank you thank you :::bows::: Lemons rule, oh and thanx for reviewing! 

Sera - I've continued Woot :::does happy dance::: 

Dark Sanctuary - Thank you! 

Deme - Not a Yami/Yugi fan, eh? lol well you're in luck cause here is the Marik/Malik chappie!! Damn sexy villains hehe. Yaoi-lust lol I like that. Thanx again for the review!! 

anubiset - Thank you for continuing to review, I'm really glad you are liking this. If you do decide to write a vamp fic let me know, I'll definitely read it! 

Special Thank You to EVERYONE who added me to their favorites!!!! 

A Very Special Thank You to EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing this fic from the very beginning. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

This chapter is dedicated to **Angel Of Roses**, who was the inspiration for it!! Thank you! Luv ya lots!!!! 

Ch. 5) My Enemy, My Friend 

Somewhere in the darkest part of the city, at the back of an old alley, a figure stood, still as a statue, watching as people walked by. All of which were oblivious to the danger that lurked only a few feet away. Humans were odd like that, always taking life for granted, most thinking they were going to live forever. All to late do the finally realize that their kind was never meant to see eternity. That something that meant so little to them could mean so much just as it was being taken away. 

He had had many names in his lifetime; he was known by many as Death personified, some even thought of him as the Fallen One, but no matter what name you choose to call him by, always his true nature remains the same. The ultimate killer; soulless, heartless, and without a conscience. Feeling no remorse or regret for the lives he takes. 

Hakujou, one of the oldest and most powerful of all the Tuoni Vampires, had finally arrived in the city where it was rumored to be home of quite a few Hikari's. Oh how he loathed those beings, with their innocence and purity. He longed to break them all, leaving nothing but an empty shell of what they once were behind. Having killed his own Hikari, which he later found wasn't without dire consequences, as the process drove him insane. _Who would of guessed something so weak could have such a profound effect on one's life, or sanity as the case may be._ He mused. But he did not regret his actions because now he was truly free to do as he wished, with no Light to hold him back. No, even knowing what he knew now, if given the chance he would do it all over again. _Besides, it was more of a mercy killing really, now that my little Hikari is dead he no longer has to suffer._ He reasoned. With these thoughts he set out for his next meal, their would be plenty of time to find the Hikari's later. After all he had an eternity. 

After leaving Yugi's, Malik had stopped by his apartment for a quick change of clothes. The vampire he would be hunting tonight was rumored to frequent a night club by the name of Paradise Lost. A rather fitting name for a vampire hangout. This particular vampire was an ancient, and they were not known for being stupid. So if this hunt were to be successful he would have to fit in. He pulled on a pair of shiny black pants that fit him like a second skin and then an equally tight long-sleeved black leather midriff-bareing top. He snapped on his silver spiked leather dog collar and matching wrist cuffs. Lastly his black knee-high boots and black floor length trench coat. 

When asked why he became a Hunter, his answer was always the same, "Revenge," but the reason went far beyond that. Sure it **had** started off as vengeance, but then he had just gotten a little too into it. When he was five years old, vampires had killed his parents and taken his half brother Rishid. Only his older sister Isis and himself had escaped, but a week after Malik's twelfth birthday Rishid had returned, only he was no longer human. He killed Isis while she had tried to get Malik to escape. In the end Malik ended up killing Rishid, and it had broken his heart. Now he was alone, his only family was dead. After that he vowed vengeance on the vampires that had destroyed the only world he had ever known. He became a Hunter, and by the time he was fourteen he was known as one of the best. 

All the time he'd spent living to destroy those foul creatures who had ruined his life, thinking that, only if he caused them the same pain that they caused him, he'd be rid of it. And then he did, but nothing changed. He didn't feel any better. Just empty. Now he was sixteen and still hunting the creatures of the night. Only now he wasn't alone anymore, he had Ryou and Yugi, and a new purpose for hunting. To protect his only two friends from suffering a similar fate. 

Grabbing his purified true silver dagger he sheathed it in his boot. How many vamps had died by this blade, he had lost count. All he knew was that many more were going to meet the same fate as their brethren before he met his own end. Checking his appearance in the mirror and securing his weapon he headed out the door. "Let the hunt begin." 

Marik loved the night scene, it made him feel euphoric and in control. And of all the places he'd been too in this city he liked this Paradise Lost the most. It had a gothic feel to it, a place where mortals liked to pretend they were 'children of the night', but what they failed to realize was that a true 'child of the night' dwelled among them. Here, he alone had the power to shatter their precious illusion. The power to make them question everything they had ever known about this so called reality, that is, should he choose to let his victim, or victims as it were, survive the night. 

Scanning the club for his new source of entertainment, and ultimately his next meal, Marik's frosty lavender eyes settled on the newest arrival. He had never seen this person before, and though the lighting was low he could easily tell who or rather what it was. _So my Hikari is a Hunter. Well this will make things so much more entertaining._ He thought amused. He knew instantly that said Hunter was his Hikari, simply by the resemblance of the other to himself. As for how he knew the other was a Hunter. Any Tuoni or even low class vampire with half a brain cell could spot a Hunter.   
It was in the way the other person moved, breathed, but most of all, it was in their aura. It reeked of death, or rather the undead. 

It never ceased to amuse Marik the irony of Hunter and Vampire; both were in every sense of the word hunters, and both thought they were above the other. And yet a Hunter would just as soon die than admit that they have become what it is they hate. A killer. Perhaps in their feeble minds it is done with the best of intentions, but throughout history, some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best of intentions. A life is a life, and no matter what the circumstances, the bitter truth of the matter is, no one on this Earth has the right to take another's life. And yet, it is done all the time. 

Marik leaned casually against the wall, ignoring all the others, as he watched and waited for his Hikari to sense him. "Let the games begin." 

No sooner had Malik entered the club when he sensed the Vampire, but this one was different somehow. It didn't feel like any vampire he had slain in the past. _Could this be one of the Tuoni Vampires I've heard about?_ Malik wondered. Though Malik was known for being fearless, he couldn't help but feel more than a little uneasy. Never in all of history had a Hunter been able to destroy a Tuoni. If one had it was never documented, perhaps because the Hunter did not survive to enjoy said victory. _Just the same, if I have to die to ensure this Tuoni's death than so be it._ Malik thought with utter conviction. 

The young Hunters pale lavender eyes scanned the room, finally settling on a figure in the corner. Malik's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed how much said figure looked like himself, with a few differences of course. _What sort of trickery is this?!_ Malik thought with dismay. He did not have long to ponder this thought though, as said person was walking straight for him. Malik took up a battle stance, forgetting about the other people that surrounded him, all who were oblivious of the danger they were in. Something didn't feel right, and for the first time since the death of his family Malik was afraid. Not so much for his life, but afraid for what little sanity he had left. 

Marik had decided, as he closed the distance between them, that he wanted to play with his Hikari for awhile. He could smell the boys wariness, as well as his hesitant fear. Smirking he stopped a mere foot away, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy. "Well aren't you a pretty thing." Marik said, his voice low and seductive. "Care to dance?" Marik asked, eyes dancing with amusement. Malik nodded, knowing if this night were going to end with the death of this unholy creature, he'd have to play along for now. 

Marik removed the boys coat tossing it on an empty barstool, and then led him to the center of the dance floor, as Bylar by Dead Can Dance blasted from the speakers. The music almost hypnotic along with the slowly swirling lights made everything appear almost dreamlike. Marik stood behind Malik wrapping his strong arms around the boys lithe but tone form, pulling him into his chest. They began to move in rhythm to the music, their bodies moving in perfect harmony with each other, almost of their own accord. 

Malik felt as if he were in a trance as his eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the taller mans shoulder. He had never known dancing could feel so intimate, that he could feel so exposed and yet still completely relaxed and at ease. Forgetting himself, along with the reason for even being at this club, he couldn't help but wish this feeling would never end. It doesn't have to.A voice purred in his head. 

That was all it took to shatter the moment, as Malik's eyes snapped open and he roughly stepped out of the other's grasp, turning to face the Tuoni. Marik just smirked before he spoke, his voice still low and sensual. "Well Hunter, here I am. Will you kill me now, or shall I provide you with the proper motivation?" Malik was taken aback by this statement. The Tuoni wanted him to kill him? _No he's toying with me._ Malik thought angrily, letting out a slight growl of annoyance. Marik chuckled at this and leaned forward until his mouth was level with the boy's ear. "Shall we take this outside, or would you prefer to put the lives of your own kind at risk?" He purred softly. 

Malik stiffened as felt the hot breath of the other on his ear sending a delightful shiver down his spine. When he regained his senses Malik looked up to face his enemy, but said enemy was already gone. Mentally shaking himself, he headed out of the club, grabbing his coat and putting it back on, ready to face the Tuoni and destroy it. 

He exited the club and looked around, but the Tuoni was no where in sight. Malik started walking to where he felt the presence was strongest. As he was just about to pass an alleyway he felt himself grabbed from behind and slammed roughly against the cold cement wall. Malik silently cursed himself for being so careless, and now he was at this Tuoni Vampire's mercy. "Who ever said I'd show you mercy?" Marik asked curiously as he held the boy against the wall by his throat with only one hand, his other hand brushing his Hikari's bangs out of the boy's eyes. Malik glared at his Yami but remained silent. Yes, Malik new all about Yami's and Hikari's, he just never thought that he had a Yami. Part of him wanted to reach out and embrace his Dark half, while another part of him screamed to kill this wretched creature. The latter part was quickly losing the battle. 

Suddenly the pressure at his throat was released and Malik slumped down to the cold ground. He just sat there, staring at nothing. "Well, are you going to slay me or not?" Marik taunted, rather enjoying this little game. "What happens to me if I do?" Malik asked in a dazed tone, the fight in him all but gone. Marik quirked a brow and replied, "Only one way to find out." Malik let out a short unamused laugh, then asked "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it." "If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Was the other's reply. "So what now?" Malik asked getting to his feet. "Your wish is my command." Marik replied grinning like a madman. 

"What?" 

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." 

"Your insane." Malik stated flatly. 

"Perhaps." Marik mused aloud. 

"Leave this city and never return." Malik finally said, though for some reason the moment those words left his mouth, panic welled up within him. He didn't want Marik to leave. "If you will come with me then I will leave and never return." Marik stated, gauging his Light's reaction. Tempted as Malik was he new he couldn't leave Ryou and Yugi behind. 

"I can't." 

"Then I'm staying." 

"Fine." 

"I'll stay as your servant." 

Now Malik was really confused. _He'll stay as my servant? What the hell? He really is insane._ Malik thought almost wistfully. Before Malik could question this Marik spoke up again. "I'll help you hunt and kill the vampire's you so desperately wish to put into extinction." "You'd betray your own kind?" Malik asked in disbelief. "My loyalties now lay only with you, my beautiful master." Marik replied happily, yet none the less serious. Shocked into silence, Malik just nodded. 

"But stop calling me master, my name is Malik." 

"As you wish, Malik. My name's Marik by the way." 

"Well I'm not really in the hunting mood anymore so I'm going home" Malik said feeling tired. 

"I'll go with you." Marik said as if it were a perfectly natural thing to say. 

"Whatever." Malik shrugged and started for home, a Tuoni at his heels. 

They walked together in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. _This is just too bizarre._ Malik thought bewildered. It was so supposed to be a simple self-employed mission; go out, kill a vamp, go home, relax, and finally go to sleep. Now he was allowing a Tuoni Vampire, who just happened to be his Yami, to follow him to his house. The weirdest thing of all was the fact that a Vampire from one of the strongest races of vampires was happily willing to be his servant. A vampire of any kind serving a human was just unheard of, but here they were Hunter and Vampire Servant. 

While Malik was having a hard time getting his thoughts in order, Marik on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. You are half right, no vampire in the history of the world has ever served a human, however it is a different matter when referring to Yami's and their Hikari's. The first Yami Ameretat-Hillel served his Hikari Ky'Na-Halal, just as I will serve you.Marik told Malik telepathically. The rest of the walk was silent as the two, Light and Dark, made their way down the deserted streets. 

Meanwhile, back at the Mouto residence Yugi and Ryou both sat in Yugi's room, Ryou on the bed, Yugi on his denim beanbag chair. Both lost in their own thoughts, neither aware just how similar their thoughts really were. The tense silence was broken when Ryou finally spoke up. "Um, Yugi, is everything all right, with you I mean? You seemed nervous when Malik mentioned his hunt."   
Yugi just sat there, debating with himself on whether or not he should tell Ryou about Atemu. Until a thought struck him. "So did you Ryou." 

At Yugi's soft spoken statement Ryou suddenly resembled a deer caught in headlights. Finally deciding that he could trust Yugi, he told him about Bakura, leaving out a few things of course, like the intimacy they had shared. 

When Ryou finished Yugi then told his friend about Atemu, who those who knew him just called Yami. Both boy's were happy that they could finally confide in each other with this information. But the happiness was short lived when they remembered that Malik had left to hunt. "Do you think it was Yami or Bakura that he has gone after?" Yugi asked worried for both their Yami's and Malik. "I don't know Yugi, but I hope not. For all our sakes." Ryou replied. Yugi nodded in agreement.   
All they could do was hope and wait, and pray everything would be okay. 

TBC.... 

A/N 2 READ: Remember the more REVIEWS I get the FASTER I will UPDATE!!!! 

Also I know it seems that things are moving kind of fast for the Yami's and their Hikari's, but keep in mind they are soulmates; two halves of a whole, so of course they'd take to one another right away. However there will undoubtedly be some conflict between them later on, 'cause face it soulmates or not no relationship is perfect. 


	6. Pleasing Master

**Dark Soulmate**

By: The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and some Seto/Jou. 

Rating: R to NC-17 depending on where you are reading this. 

Warning: This is all Yaoi, and there will be lemons in the near future (like now for instance); so if you don't like it don't read it. 

**Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No sue. 

**QUESTION: **I was wondering if anyone here would be so kind as to drawing me a picture of the three Hikari's; Yugi, Ryou, and Malik together? Pretty please? I'll dedicate a chapter to you. If you will let me know in your review or email me: my email address is in my bio. 

Bakura - She couldn't draw a decent picture if her life depended on it. 

A.R. - :::sigh::: Sad but true. 

This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who is driven by LEMON-LUST (lol)!! Luv ya lots!!!! 

Marik - Down with pants!! Off with shirts!!   
Malik - :::drags his currently hentai minded Yami away::: 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

Ch. 6) Pleasing Master 

A week had passed since Malik had met Marik, his Yami, who just happened to be a Tuoni Vampire. Malik still had yet to figure out why his two best friends Ryou and Yugi were always so on edge when he mentioned that he was going on a hunt. Sure they had always been worried for him before, but it never bothered them this much. Malik couldn't be sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the two of them had met their Yami's. Though Malik had yet to inform them that he himself had found his Yami, but he had his reasons. The main one being that he was still trying to cope with it himself. Hunters didn't associate with the undead, they killed them. But the very thought of killing Marik made Malik sick. It would be like killing a piece of himself, and that was something he outright refused to do. 

It was 7:50 p.m., and at the moment Malik was sitting in his living room awaiting Marik's arrival. The Tuoni had shown up around the same time, 8:00 p.m., every night since their first encounter, and would accompany him on his hunts. His Yami had impressed him with his combat skills, and Malik was grateful that Marik was on his side, though he would never admit that to Marik. 

Tonight however, there would be no hunt. It had been relatively calm lately, as vampire attacks were few and far between. One might think this as a good thing, but Malik had a very bad feeling about it all. Why that was he had no idea, it was just a feeling he had deep within, call it intuition, and his intuitions had never steered him wrong before. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his ponderings, glancing at the clock on his wall he noticed it was now 8 o'clock. "It's open." Malik called, knowing full well who was on the other side of the door. Sure enough said door opened and Marik walked in, looking every inch the predator he was. 

Marik entered the small apartment, shutting the door behind him, and strode into the living room to lean against the far wall, arms crossed over his muscular chest. Malik took in his Yami's appearance, silently praying to every god he knew of that he wasn't drooling at the sight Marik presented. Clad in a pair of tight black leather pants with a thick gold chain-belt, black combat boots, and a sleeveless black fishnet shirt, showing off a small golden hoop piercing in his right nipple. Marik smirked at the lust filled gaze his Light was unknowingly giving him. "Does my Hikari like what he sees?" The Yami asked clearly enjoying the blush that suddenly crept over Malik's face. 

Malik, not one to be easily intimidated, simply smirked and leaned back into his chair. "Maybe."   
Marik chuckled at this, so his Hikari wanted to play did he. "I take it we will not be hunting tonight." Marik stated, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Malik just shook his head and let out a sigh. "Well then, perhaps Master would like to amuse himself in the pleasures of the flesh." It wasn't a question, nor was it a command, but rather a challenge. "Straight to the point as always, huh Marik. And stop calling me Master." Malik snapped, before his voice took on a playful tone for what he said next. "I'm game if you are, **but **only if you can get me to submit." Marik raised an eyebrow at this before grinning wickedly. "Easy." Marik purred advancing on his Light. "Don't be so sure." Malik said leaping off the chair and taking up a familiar battle stance. Marik chuckled at his Light's antics, he couldn't have asked for a better Hikari. _Why settle for better when I have the best._ Marik mused to himself as he took up a battle stance of his own. 

"Be forewarned my Light, you can fight to your heart's content, but in the end it is I who will be victorious in this little game of yours." Marik said. 

"We'll see." Was Malik's only response before he lunged at Marik. 

Marik easily dodged Malik's attack, and with a speed faster than the naked eye could see, he grabbed Malik by the arm and threw him into the wall, pinning him there. Pinning Malik's arms against the wall, Marik leaned forward and pressed his lips to his Lights in a feather soft kiss. It wasn't meant to be gentle, but rather teasing. Sweet torture. And it was, for when Malik tried to deepen the kiss Marik pulled back, earning a small whine from the smaller boy. "Now now my Egyptian Light, patience is a virtue." Marik purred as he moved his face down to the boys exposed neck, lips hovering only a fraction from the smooth unblemished skin. Malik felt his Dark's warm breath dance along his skin, and it was driving him insane. "Please." Malik whimpered wanting more. 

"Then you submit?" Marik whispered letting his lips lightly brush the others soft skin as he spoke. 

"Yes!" Malik half cried half growled. 

"Then I win." 

"I don't care, just take me already!" 

"Miután óhajtja, megtesszük." 

"What?" 

"I said 'since you wish it, it shall be done.'" With those words Marik captured Maliks soft lips in a bruising kiss. Marik wasn't exactly known for being a gentle lover, and he wasn't about to start now, **but** he silently promised himself that he would make sure Malik enjoyed this. He would make his Hikari feel pleasure like he'd never known before. 

And though he wasn't known for being a gentle lover no one could ever accuse him of being an inconsiderate lover. And he never forced himself on another, his line of thinking was basically 'if they're not willing, their not worth my time.' 

Marik pulled Malik to the soft carpeted floor, settling on top of him, never once breaking the heated kiss they shared. Finally he pulled away to allow his golden Light to breathe. Malik panted, face flushed, his eyes clouded with lust and antiscipation of what was to come (lol no pun intended, at least I don't think it is). Marik yanked off Malik's black shirt and began to lavish the boys chest with nips and sucks. Teasing the other's nubs until the they were hard, red, and sore. 

There would be no foreplay tonight, Marik simply didn't have the patience for it at the moment. All he wanted to do was claim what was rightfully his, and that is exactly what he intended to do. Quickly removing his Light's pants and boxers, he stood to rid himself of his own clothing, before he once again climbed on top of his soon to be lover. Capturing his other's lips in another brusing kiss. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
This is where the lemon part would be if FFdotNet hadn't banned me for it again. Link to the lemon can be found in my BIO. Sorry but you can thank who ever it was who reported me.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Falling to the side from pure exhaustion Marik pulled Malik into his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath as they were still riding the small waves of pleasure that lingered on. 

"Wow." Was all Malik could say as he lay in his Tuoni lover's arms. Malik had had one other lover before Marik, but he had never experienced anything as, for lack of a better word, wonderful as what he just did with Marik. Marik merely smiled and held his Light closer, in full agreement with his young lover. It didn't bother Marik in the least that he wasn't the boy's first, he himself had had many lovers before he finally met his Hikari, but he would make sure that he would be his only lover from here on out, just as Malik would be his. 

The two lay on the floor of the living room, exausted but content, holding each other close as they drifted off to sleep. _My poor carpet._ Malik distantly thought before sleep finally claimed him. 

Yugi Mouto lay in his bed, wide awake. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't will himself to fall asleep, he just kept thinking about Yami. He was beyond happy that he finally had someone who loved him back as much as he loved them. He was also grateful that ever since he had met Yami, he was no longer a target for bullies and the like. He wasn't exactly sure what Yami did to them, but what ever it was, everytime one of his former tormenters saw Yugi they would turn and run the other way. The first time that had happened Yugi had laughed so hard his eyes started watering. 

But right now, what kept him awake was worry for his beloved Yami. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this secret from his other best friend Malik. If Malik didn't succeed in killing Yami, then Yami would more than likly succeed in killing Malik, and Yugi didn't think he could bear losing either one of them. 

He also worried for his other best friend Ryou, who was in an all to similar situation. Yugi groaned and turned over on his side, when he suddenly felt a presence in his mind. 

Yami who had been feeling his Hikari's distress through the link they shared, decided to see what was wrong. 

Aibou?:::worry::: 

/Yami!/ :::surprise:::: 

Are you alright?:::concern::: 

/Well, um, yes and no./ :::hesitance::: 

What's wrong?:::gentle urging::: 

/It's nothing, really. I'll be fine./ Yugi sent a wave of a reasurance through the link, not wanting his Yami to worry. Yami knew something was bothering his innocent little Light, but he decided he'd let the subject go, for now anyway. 

Alright Aibou, but if you need me just call my name.

/Okay. Thank you Yami, for everything./ :::mental hug::: 

Yami sent a wave of calm and love to his sweet Hikari before breaking off the link, and soon Yugi fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 

TBC 

**EXPLANATION TIME:** Keep in mind that everything that is happening so far, after the first and part of the second chapters, is still technically flashbacks, in the sense that this stuff has already happened. Next chapter is "The Beginning part 3 Of Love and Sorrow", which will go from flashback to present, and then finally stay in the present. Just wanted to get everyone's meetings out of the way. Seto and Jou will make their appearance in the next chapter, plus I paln on making a little one shot on how they met; it still ties in to this fic, but it's not vital to the plot. It will be titled "Intimate Stranger". It will be a LEMON, so if you're a fan of this (SetoxJou) pairing keep an eye out for it. 

A/N 2 READ: Remember the more REVIEWS I get the FASTER I will UPDATE!!!! 

Also I know it seems that things are moving kind of fast for the Yami's and their Hikari's, but keep in mind they are soulmates; two halves of a whole, so of course they'd take to one another right away. However there will undoubtedly be some conflict between them later on, 'cause face it soulmates or not no relationship is perfect.   



	7. The Beginning part 3

**Dark Soulmate**

By (The) AutumnRose 

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, and some Seto/Jou. 

**Rating:** R to NC-17, depending on where you are reading this. **All** **lemons** will be **posted** on **MediaMiner**, **AFF**, and **anywhere** **else** I have this fic that **permits** NC-17 material. 

**Warning:** **This** **is** **all** **Yaoi**, and there **are** **lemons**, **and** there **will **be **more**; so if you **don't like it don't read it.** There are also hints of rape in this chapter, nothing graphic though. 

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No sue. 

**FOR** **MM** **READERS** **ONLY:** For some reason MediaMiner is only letting logged on members review fics (at least mine anyway), but I should be able to get reviews from anyone and everyone who wants to review. So if you do want to review and the site won't let you, you can email me your review at 

**QUESTION: **I was wondering if anyone here would be so kind as to drawing me a picture of the three Hikari's; Yugi, Ryou, and Malik together? Pretty please? I'll dedicate a chapter to you, or I could write you a one-shot lemon of a Yami and Hikari pairing of your choice, or a Seto/Jou one. If you will let me know in your review or email me: my email address is in my bio. 

Bakura - She couldn't draw a decent picture if her life depended on it. 

AutumnRose - :::sigh::: Sad but true. 

**EXPLANATION TIME:** Keep in mind that everything that has happened so far, after the first and part of the second chapters, are still technically flashbacks, in the sense that this stuff has already happened. **This chapter** however, will go from flashback to present, and then finally stay in the present. Just wanted to get everyone's meetings out of the way. Seto and Jou make their appearance in this chapter, plus I plan on making a little one shot on how they met; it still ties in to this fic, but it's not vital to the plot. It will be titled "Intimate Stranger". It will be a LEMON, so if you're a fan of this (SetoxJou) pairing keep an eye out for it. 

**For** **Chapter** **6**

**Ryu Tiamat** - :::hands you a box of tissues::: You might need these for this ch. And don't worry Yami and Yugi will get their lemon soon, I think in about two more chapters. I'll make it a good one too Oh and Thankies, I'm glad you like this. 

**Black Angel Reaper** - ehehe I'm glad you enjoyed the Marik/Malik lemon!! And thankies!! By the way Marik was actually speaking Hungarian. So we have Bakura speaking Persian, Marik speaking Hungarian, now all that's left is Yami, and I really want him to speak Egyptian, but if I can't find any decent Egyptian on the net he'll just have to speak a diff. language. 

**Katsumai** **(Fireangel3571)** - Awww Thankies Thankies, and did I mention Thankies!! And look I finally updated! 

**JJ** - Thankies and I will!! They are a pair of sexy mofo's aren't they. 

**cas** - Thankies and here ya go an update! w00t 

**anubiset** - Thankies and you are very welcome! I'll try to have the Seto/Jou one out soon. 

**Angel of Roses** - Thankies!! lol at what Bakura said to Ryou about him screaming like that. :::smacks Bakura upside the head::: Stop insulting Angela!! You know what we can make you do.   
Bakura: :::has sudden flashback of himself sprouting kitty ears and a tail::: I'm Sorry!!! 

**Deme** - Thankies and sorry the MxM lemon was kinda short, but don't worry they'll get a much longer and steamier one later on. After all it was my first attempt at a Marik/Malik lemon, I was just hoping I wouldn't screw it up, but now that I have a feel for them... :::grins::: The Seto/Jou lemon will be here soon too. Just not in this chappy. Sowwy. 

**aspiker** - lol everyone seems to like the "My poor carpet" line. Thankies for the wonderful comments, and I'm happy you gave this fic a shot even though it's a vampy themed fic!! 

**Yana** - Hehe go Yami/Yugi!! They have bigger parts in their own fics, but you already knew that. 

**Sarah Costa** - Thankies and no worries, as I said I can't draw either. I drew the Yu-Gi-Oh guys as stick figures and then laughed at my pitiful attempt at art. --; 

**Nite Nite** - LOL loved your review!! Thankies for the awesome comments!! :::to Malik::: A little club soda will get that right out. ; 

**Yamimi** - Hehe Thankies!! Here's more!! 

**DojomistressAmbyChan** - Thankies!! I'm glad you like this. Gotta love the yaoi lemons!! :::big smile::: 

**yamiskoi** - Thankies!! And look I finally updated!! Go me. 

**evilgoddess1990** - Thankies!! And here's an update. 

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru** - hehe Thankies!! I do love writing the lemons. 

**shadowwolf13** - Thankies and I know what you mean, but don't worry I'll never stop writing this fic. Well except when it's over but at least then it will be completed. heh But not for awhile it won't. 

**Kaleigh** - Thankies, and I'm really happy you like my lemon!! It was my first attempt at a Marik/Malik lemon. 

A Special Thank You to EVERYONE who added me to their favorites!!!! 

A Very Special Thank You to EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing this fic from the very beginning. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari   
**_blah blah_** is Hakujou speaking in someone else's mind 

Continued from Ch. 3 The Beginning part 2: Shine For Me   
xxx Last Time xxx 

::::Ryou's POV:::: 

I still remember waking up the next day, after our first night together, back in my own room. I had thought that it had only been a dream, that is until I sat up and was greeted with a searing pain in my lower backside. Despite the pain I still couldn't help but smile slightly. It hadn't been a dream, I really had found my other half. My dark soulmate. 

**Ch. 7)** The Beginning part 3: Of Love and Sorrow 

::::Still Ryou's POV:::: 

Things had been going great for awhile, if a little stressful from having to hide my Tuoni Vampire lover from my Vampire Hunter best friend. Two weeks later though, I found out that I wasn't the only one who had found their soulmate. 

Yugi had confessed to me that he too had met a Tuoni Vampire named Atemu, or Yami as he preferred to be called, and shortly after Malik told the two of us about Marik. Not long after we all met each other's Yami's for the first time. Well I had already met Marik, but he was a lot less scary the second time around. 

It was strange to see how the others interacted with their dark halves. Yugi was treated like the most precious thing in the world by Yami. It was obvious by how Yami acted around Bakura and Marik, as well as others, that he had a much darker side to him, but with Yugi he was always gentle, considerate, and loving. It made me happy to know that Yugi was happy. 

Marik and Malik's relationship had us all puzzled. Marik often referring to Malik as his master, most likely as a show of defiance to his vampire brethren. For the most part Marik does everything Malik tells him to do, never once questioning him. It was in front of us, that Marik pretty much let Malik know where they stood with each other when he told him, "I am your creature, and my loyalty lies solely with you. I would follow you into hell itself. Not out of duty, but out of love. I can think of nothing better than to be by your side." So what it comes down to, is that if Malik were to give him a direct order, he would always obey it, not that he really minds. He love's him. Just the same, Malik had told Yugi and I that when they 'lay' with each other Marik is always the seme, and that he wouldn't have it any other way. 

As for Bakura and I, in the beginning, even though I knew that he loved me, I was still treated more like a possession than anything else. And while his over protectiveness was flattering it was also kind of frightening. I love him with all my heart, but I must confess that there are times when he scares me. One such time was two months ago when we had been talking about his kind. 

:::Flashback Two Months Earlier (Normal POV)::: 

Bakura and Ryou were at Ryou's house, in the living room. They had been talking for a good hour about Vampires and Tuoni Vampires. Ryou was sitting on the floor as Bakura paced about the room, trying to get his Hikari to realize that his kind was not to be trusted. 

"Surely you all can't be that bad. I mean you and the other's have never tried to hurt us." Ryou said finally. 

"You have no idea what my kind is capable of. What I am capable of, my little Hikari. I could break you so easily. As your Yami, I am the only one who is capable of raping not only your body, but your mind and soul as well." Bakura said, voice serious as he kneeled before his Light, who was now trembling slightly. No doubt in fear of what his Yami had just said. 

"Could you really do that to me?" Ryou said in a voice no louder than a whisper. 

"Yes, I could, but I think a better question is would I?" Bakura replied simply. 

"W-Would you?" Ryou asked softly. 

"Never." Bakura said as he placed the palm of his hand gently on the side of Ryou's face, cupping it lovingly. It was true, he was very capable of doing such heinous things to his little one, but he wouldn't. He loved this beautiful boy before him far too much. 

:::End Flashback:::: 

After that day, life seemed to be looking up for all of us, and then **he** came, and ruined everything. Hakujou, the oldest known 'living' Tuoni Vampire. Marik had told Yugi, Malik and myself, that he too was a Yami, though he had killed his Hikari many thousands of years ago. I still can't even begin to fathom how a Yami could do that to their own Hikari. It would be the same as killing a piece of themselves, the other half of their soul. From what Yami had said, the process had driven Hakujou insane, even more so than he already was. His mind, what was left of his soul, became his own personal hell. The only thing driving him now, is the desire to break and kill all of the remaining Hikari's in the world. To wipe us into extinction, and to have the rest of his kind suffer as he suffers. 

Hakujou made his move two weeks ago, his attacks constant, numbing, and brutal. Yugi was the first of us to fall victim to him. Savagely raped and beaten, he barely survived. The fact that he was robbed of his innocence nearly destroyed him. It devastated him that his Yami wasn't his first. 

As for Yami, well he had flown into a rage. The fact that anyone dared to touch his Light in such a way, let alone at all, had caused something inside of him to snap. He had gone on a killing spree, ending the lives of ten vampires and five humans. It had taken Bakura, Marik, and even Seto to bring him down. If they hadn't the body count would have been massive. 

The three Yami's understood how their friend was feeling, they probably would have reacted the same way if it had been one of their own Hikaris, but they also knew that Yugi needed him then more then ever. After that Yami hadn't left Yugi's side, not even for a second. He was constantly reassuring Yugi that he still loved him and that no matter what happened he always would. 

A few days later Hakujou struck again, only that time his target was Malik. Fortunately Marik got there in time to save his Light from being raped. However Malik didn't leave the encounter unscathed. He suffered two broken ribs, and four fractured ones. His right arm had been broken in three places, and he was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts. Malik had told me that only one other time in his life had he ever felt as helpless as that bastard made him feel. And he hated it. 

Marik too had been banged up pretty bad, but not nearly as bad as Malik. And unlike Malik he managed to do some damage to Hakujou before the coward fled. 

It was a week later before we saw or heard from Hakujou again. That had been when I was attacked. 

:::Flashback A Week Ago (Normal POV)::: 

Ryou sat in his bedroom working on a History assignment, while he waited for Bakura to come back from feeding, when suddenly there was a crash from downstairs. Ryou bolted up out of his chair knocking it over backwards with the momentum. He slowly walked to his bedroom door, a icy chill going down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. 

He cautiously made his way down the stairs, as fear crept cruelly through his bones, spreading its way through the marrow like a disease. He silently prayed that it was only Bakura being his usual noisy self, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't. When he reached the living room he first noticed all the broken glass from the bay window littering the floor, no doubt the source of the loud crash. Aside from that everything else seemed to be normal, untouched. 

Ryou whirled around at the sound of someone chuckling. There standing in his living room was Bakura, but he was different somehow. He had a cruel smile on his face and his eyes were practically glowing with malice. His eyes were different, the color was all wrong. Where normally they were a rich brown so dark they almost looked black, now they are burgundy. The only person he had ever seen with that color of eyes was Hakujou. _What's going on here?!_ Ryou screamed in his mind. 

"Poor little Hikari, you don't know what's going on do you? You don't know whether to run or stay. Well, you should've run." 'Bakura' said, his voice deeper and mocking as he grabbed Ryou by the back of the hair painfully. Forcing the boy to meet his eyes. 

'Bakura' had a passive expression on his face, but his eyes held a hatred that was quickly approaching madness. And for the first time in his presence Ryou felt a cold raw fear. He was afraid of Bakura. Afraid for him. Afraid for himself, and what made it all the worse is Bakura knew. Ryou refused to believe that his Dark would kill him, but he wasn't so sure Bakura wouldn't make him wish he had. Despite his fear, Ryou kept his eyes locked with Bakura's. That's when he noticed it, the turmoil in his Dark's eyes. Past the blinding rage his Yami was terrified. Terrified for him. He looked as if he were fighting an internal battle with himself. 

Indeed Bakura was infact battling with himself, or rather with the foul being who was currently possessing him. _I will not kill him!_ Bakura raged in his mind. The same deep mocking voice that had spoken to Ryou only moments earlier replied in his head. **_Oh, but you will._** _No I won't! _ _You no longer have control over what I do or not._ **_If that's so than why was it so easy for me to possess you? _**_Get out of my head!! **I'll leave after I see what I have been wanting to see since I first met him.**_ _And what's that?_ **_If his love for you is stronger than his love of living._**

"_No!"_ Bakura shouted both mentally and aloud, now in a state of panic. He managed to throw Ryou away from him. "Ryou, get out of here!" He shouted fighting to regain control of his body, but failing. His eyes were panicked, as he noticed Ryou wasn't fleeing, he didn't know how much longer he would have this much control of himself. 

Ryou knew he should run, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Bakura. He wanted to help him, but he had no clue as to how. Finally with a primal roar Bakura summoned all his energy and blasted Hakujou's presence from himself. Bakura collapsed to his knees, his breathing ragged, as the sound of laughter filled the room before fading. 

Ryou ran up to his Dark and knelt by his side. "Bakura! Are you alright?!" Ryou asked as crystalline tears fell from his eyes. "Yeah." Bakura said finally raising his head to look at Ryou. The boy was relieved to see his dark lover's eyes were back to there normal color. 

"We have to leave. Now!" Bakura said pulling Ryou to his feet. 

"Where will we go?" Ryou asked as Bakura grabbed his hand and started running. 

"Back to my place. This is one foe I can't afford to fight alone." Bakura replied. 

The two kept running at breakneck speed, and Ryou was getting tired. His body ached, and his lungs burned. "Bakura please we need to stop. I have to rest." Ryou panted out. Coming to a sudden stop, Bakura whirled around to face his Hikari, fully intending to yell at the boy to shut the hell up, but when he saw the look of fear in Ryou's eyes he stopped dead. He felt a pang in his chest, knowing that he was only adding to his Hikari's distress. If this had been anyone else he would have relished the fear, perhaps even been aroused by it, but coming from his little Light, it took all of his self-control to keep from wrapping his arms around Ryou and comforting him. There would be time for that later. He hoped. 

:::End Flashback::: 

:::Back To Ryou's POV::: 

Tears fell from Ryou's eyes at the memory. We never made it to Bakura's home, for no sooner had we stopped, so that I could catch my breath, Hakujou had appeared. They had fought, and suddenly there was a flash of dark purple light, and Bakura was gone. It was only later that I had learned that Hakujou had sent him to some place called the Shadow Realm. 

Almost every night since then I was able to visit him there through my dreams, but we were all at a loss at how to bring him back. But Yami promised me we would. I just have to cling on to my hope, and wait. 

:::Normal POV::: 

Ryou sat on his bed as he relived in his mind, everything that had happened to them so far. A knock at the door suddenly brought him back to reality. "Come in." Ryou said as he sniffled a bit. "You ok, Ry?" Jou asked as he entered the room. "I don't know." Ryou replied honestly. 

After Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm, Hakujou had beaten and raped Ryou, leaving him for dead when he was finished with him. It was actually Seto and Jou who found him. Though Ryou wasn't sure what hurt him more, what Hakujou did to his body, or being separated from Bakura. 

After that incident they had all decided the best thing to do would be to stay together, so for the past week Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Jou had all pretty much moved in with Ryou. Jou seemed to get along with the other Hikari's rather well, but that's generally what happens, as Hikari's tend to pretty much enjoy each others company. 

"Don't worry Ryou, we'll get Bakura back." Jou said trying to reassure his friend. 

"I hope so, Jou. For his sake as well as mine." Ryou replied softly. 

"How you holding up kid?" They both turned to see Seto standing in the doorway. Ryou just smiled sadly at him, knowing full well that the Tuoni wasn't really expecting an answer. "Yami wants us downstairs. He thinks he has a plan that will bring Bakura back." Seto said and turned to go back down to the others. 

Overjoyed by that bit of information, Ryou jumped off his bed grabbing Jou's hand, and practically flew down the stairs. He knew it wasn't definite, but at least it was something. All he needed was to have a little faith. 

TBC 

As always don't forget to review!! 

**END NOTE:** I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long to update this fic. I was having some serious writer's block on it, as well as a lack of inspiration. Damn muses went on Holiday and forgot to come back. But my writer's block is gone and the muses are back, so I shouldn't take as long to update this fic. As I've stated in my other fics, I will finish this one. I Promise!! 

Next chapter there will be an actual rape scene between Hakujou and Ryou, just warning you all in advance. If you do not want to read that part of this fic than read the next chapter on FFdotNET. There will be absolutely **NO** **LEMONS** **OF** **ANY** **KIND** on that site. Everyone be sure to thank who ever it was who reported me. p 

**PSST:** Also if I take too long to update this again feel free to email me and tell me to get my arse back in gear. ; 


End file.
